Utherus Rex
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: Uther has a run in with Tauren while hunting and ends up in an apawling state. But is he going to be more useful that way? Title is Latin for King Uther
1. Face Off in the Woods

**This is the start of a story created on th spot by an annoying plot that tickled my brain**

* * *

"Well hello Uther, long time no see" the king reined his horse round, coming face to face with his second least favourite person in the world, Tauren.

"What are you doing in Camelot land" Uther was furious, after all this a sorcerer could still escape the notice of guards and reach the Royal Hunting Forest. Thank God Arthur and he had got separated.

"_Ay hyne sar hafao uytr bedrago_" The sorcerer screamed his spell and Uther collapsed off his horse.

* * *

Thundering hooves rang out and the deer bolted wildly. Arthur cursed and turned ready to punish the offender that spoilt his hunting. His father's horse stood there, flanks white with sweat, reins halfway down it neck, stirrups swinging madly.

"Father" the prince called, there was no response "FATHER" his call rang through the forest but still nothing. Finally Arthur realised the only sensible course of action, scooping up the loose reins and whistling his own horse. Finally mounted he spoke to the tired horse "lead on Cavallo, find my father"

* * *

Uther stirred to find himself alone on the ground, bereft of crown cloak and all regalia. Strangely the forest he knew so well had changed; it was grey and the smells were much stronger. Hooves clattered in the distance and he sighed inwardly as Arthur appeared riding one horse and leading another.

* * *

Arthur stared at the sight in front of him, the clearing was a wreck, fallen branches everywhere. And right in the middle...was a black and tan dog.

"Hello boy" the dog stared at him from its position lying on the ground, the prince made a snap decision "lets get you home to Camelot, father knows how to survive in the woods for a night". Unbuckling one of Cavallo's reins he fed the loose end through the buckle and slipped the loop over the dog's head. Remounting he tied the remaining rein to his saddle bow and pulled on his makeshift restraint "Come". The dog obeyed and capered along at his side as he made his way to Camelot.

* * *

**Anyone guessed what the spell did yet? **

**It's a slightly corrupted version of one that is briefly seen written in The Book during _Valient._**

**Please don't expect regular updates as I'm also working on another _Merlin_ fanfic and mustn't get them muddled**


	2. Rex and the failed Parade

**Finally here is the second chapter**

* * *

Shouts went up along Camelot's perimeter wall as the Crown Prince came into sight. Servants ran out to take the horses, staring at the furry companion their secondary master had picked up.

"Talk about lost gold, found copper Arthur. You went out with the King and came back with a dog" Gaius had come out to see the cause of the fuss. Arthur didn't reply, for the dog had leapt toward Gaius with such a force that it required his full strength to pull it back

"No, bad dog" he scolded "I know Gaius, but Cavallo led me that far and stopped, Father always said he could survive for a night in the woods so I'll try his word." The prince turned to the Guards and Knights who were gathered "come dawn I want you out in the forest searching." They saluted and Arthur led his unexpected handful into the castle.

Merlin gaped as Arthur led the dog into his chambers "what...?"

"It's a dog Merlin" the tone was playfully exasperated "One of those things that barks, slobbers and pulls you through the mud on exercise"

"What will you call him?" a blank look came from the prince so Merlin figured he was safe to make a suggestion "Rex...

The dog gave him an outraged look; _What kind of name is Rex? And tell Arthur I do NOT slobber_

"... It is Latin for King and he looks like a King" Merlin was sure he saw a relieved look flit over the dark eyes. He recognised the look in those eyes from somewhere, where?

_Thank you boy, now you're starting to recognise me. _

"Merlin, he's clean and we need to show him to the nobles in case he belongs to one of them" Arthur led off toward the council chamber, Merlin followed with the dog walking smartly to heel.

* * *

As they entered the council chamber Merlin began the battle of his life, fighting to hold Rex back. No hope, the dog pulled the rein clean from his hands and leapt up into Uther's throne, looking like he owned it

"Off" ordered Arthur "you don't sit there boy" he turned to the assembled nobles "Does anybody own or recognise this dog?" Heads were shaken on all quarters.

This had not been planned for.

**

* * *

**

**Anyone guessed either what type of dog it is or what has happened to Uther? Review with guesses please. Every review will get a mention and possibly a reply**


	3. Discussion

**Thanks to _Blazing Heart_ for reviewing. Sorry for no updates, other things made me forget**

* * *

"What do we do now Arthur?" Morgana sat down in the other chair and looked at him. The prince shrugged

"I suppose one of us will keep him. Do you want him Morgana?"

She shook her head, watching as Rex pressed himself closer to Merlin "No but_ you_ will need to get him a collar"

_Collar, no way. You are not treating me like a mutt_

Merlin felt Rex stiffen

"Hush boy. Its tradition, hunting dogs must wear a collar. I'll see that yours is nice and fancy leather."

_Well if it's elaborate enough, I __**might**__ wear it _

Nobody heard the words but they saw the black and tan shape relax from its growl and run over to Gwen, asking for attention

"You're a spoilt sir aren't you dog" despite the scolding she bent to stroke him, fondling his ears in loving affection "It's surprising that nobody claims to own a fine specimen like you... What would this breed of dog be used for Sire?"

Gaius answered having slipped into the chamber without being noticed "Alsatians were for sheep guarding but now some strains have become known as good Boar dogs"

"Boar??" The physician nodded to his prince's question.

"They are brave and strong, but fast too..." a glimmer of thought nagged "Not unlike your father"

Morgana laughed "Uther! Brave? He'd rather have other people killed by execution than fight a fair battle" Arthur stiffened, Gaius' eyes went cold and Rex growled ferociously. Realising the implications of what she'd said Morgana's hand flew to her mouth "I didn't really mean it like that... but you know..." she trailed off

Everyone relaxed Arthur sighed "Yes Morgana I know. Peace Rex" he used the 'calm down' command for all hunting dogs. "An Alsatian you say, I always wanted one in my kennels."

_Oh great, I have to obey my own **son **and probably get trampled by a rampaging pig_

Rex's ears drooped and he sank into a dismal attitude.

He still lay on the rug when Merlin walked in... carrying a collar!

* * *

**Penty of fun will ensue. Reviews more than welcome and will probably remind me to update**


	4. Collar, Alphabet Bricks and Realisation

**Sorry for the long gap in posting. There was a different story taking over. Recap; Uther has been tuned into an Alsatian, found by Arthur, named Rex by Merlin and not claimed by any nobles...**

* * *

"Here Rex" Merlin crouched down and tapped the floor with two fingers "Come here boy"

_Not likely _

Merlin advanced on him, holding out the plaited leather "Come on boy, it is elaborate" Rex growled

"Alright have it the hard way" Arthur's voice came from behind him. Before he could resist both men jumped on him, Arthur pinning his back legs down and Merlin attempting to get the collar around his neck.

_No I will not tolerate this. I am the king of Camelot._

All that came out was barks and a snarl

"Now Rex don't get nasty"

_What __**am**__ I supposed to do then, behave? _

He lunged against their grasp but too little too late. The collar was tied tightly around his neck

Merlin sat back on his heels "well that was fuss over nothing Rex, and you hurt my arm by laying on it"

_Good_

He saw anger in the dog's eyes "Now just calm down... Hey" Rex shoved past him and vanished out the door. "Arthur, Rex just escaped. I'll go and find him"

* * *

Gaius stared as the dog rammed open his door, dragging a bag in its teeth. He was even more astonished when the contents came tumbling out

"What do you want with Arthur's old alphabet bricks Rex?"

The Alsatian ignored him, pulling out bricks and turning them over, knocking some aside and putting others into a line.

On the physicians floor appeared a sentence

I AM UTHER

"Gaius have you..." Merlin entered stopped mid sentence, walking round the dog to join his mentor "Oh God... Ohhh God no"

The dog ducked his head in a nod.

"How?" Gaius recovered his wits

The dog rearranged the letters to form; TAUREN

Both men looked at each other "He used a spell?" the dog nodded again

"Did it sound like..." Merlin swallowed and forced himself to not use the natural accent that now came with his saying spells "A hine sar hafao_"_

Rex/Uther barked and jumped up, bobbing his head in a nod.

The men glanced at each other again

"Rex why don't you go up into Merlin's room, I seem to recall he bought you a bone as well as the collar" Gaius suggested and forced himself not to laugh as the dog shot up the stairs.

* * *

When he was gone Merlin tuned to the physician

"What do we do now? The Book is in the room with him! There's no way I can get it out..."

Gaius hushed him "you don't have to... I was looking through it earlier" he gestured to the pile of papers on a side table. Merlin dashed to it and yanked out the book. He didn't waste time searching but yanked off the clasp and thought of the spell Uther had identified. The pages rustled as they moved before falling flat again.

"Ah"

"What does it say?" Gaius lent over

"Absolutely nothing I can understand" Merlin frowned, "it's all written in Old Tongue, I don't know enough to translate it..." He paused "Ah HA! But I know this bit; _gestillan __hagorún_ means cease enchantment."

"what's after it?" Gaius peered down to read the next line

"the spell..." Merlin turned so he was facing his room then closed his eyes and pointed a finger up at the door.

"eftcyme mennisc" he whispered the words.

* * *

**eftcyme mennisc; _Return Human_ in Old English**


	5. Epilogue

**Here is a short Epilogue just to finish things off**

* * *

"Urmph" Uther opened his eyes and blinked, then shut them again. Bother; his eyes had grown used to the black, grey and white of a dog's vision... colour was blindingly bright.

The bed he lay on was lumpy and too short for him, its pillow half flat and the blanket scratching the side that he lay on. A door creaked just behind him

"You're back then" Gaius sounded like he was fighting not to laugh

"What's the joke?" he rolled onto his back and glared at the physician.

It was that look that finished Gaius, he broke into chuckles and explained everything...

"You did look good as a dog though" Finally Uther laughed with him, no longer Rex and no longer a widower deep in greif. He was the Uther of old.

* * *

**Reviews please**


End file.
